


Exception

by Ehliena



Series: Female Sozin AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: They were each the exception to the rules in their lives.





	Exception

Fate was a funny thing, Fire Princess Sozin thought as she heard the Fire Sage’s announcement. She looked over the crowd that had gathered for her and Roku’s joint birthday celebration. They were all beginning to kneel to the new avatar before them. She also began to bow when his arms gripped her shoulders.

“No,” Roku said, confused about everything except his refusal to have her bow to him. “Everyone but you.”

Years later when the fully realized Avatar Roku came before her she couldn’t help but tease him.

“Customarily my subjects bow before greeting me, but you’re the exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that came to mind while I was re-watching AtLA.  
> Hate it? Wanna read more of it? Leave me a comment to let me know.


End file.
